Teresa Fischer (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
Teresa Alice Dietlinde Fisher is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Mitch Moran. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage. Physical appearance Teresa has sky blue eyes and two gold braids tied with maroon ribbons. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Teresa's main weapon is Kazekirimaru. Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V Soul Calibur Endless Rage Fighting Style In Soul Calibur III, Teresa uses two kunai swords and fights with Yatsude Ninjutsu. In Soul Calibur IV-V, she uses two kodachi swords and fights with Musō-Battō-ryū. Then in Soul Calibur Endless Rage, she uses the same weapon and fighting style in Soul Calibur III. Critical Finish Teresa says "Not on my watch, you brat!", kicks her foe, and then performs a magical ninja spell in order to triple herself into three. Afterwords, they all slash through the target, jump into the air, and become one again. Finally, she takes down the helpless opponent in one fatal strike. Generally, this can be interpreted as her unleashing a "secret" art before the Critical Finish starts damaging the enemy. Critical Edge Teresa will hold her kodachi in the air. She will then stick her kodachi into the ground as she summons the Great Demon, sending six wild blasts through the stage and the opponent high into the air. This Critical Edge is very effective as it leaves the enemy vulnerable to numerous air combos and can be used to finish or extend a combo. Additionally, she can quickly shift into her "Possession" stance during this attack, which can cause danger to the opponent even if it is blocked. The downside to this Critical Edge, however, is that it can be easily evaded by the "Quick Step" tactic if the enemy is prepared, leaving her open for attack. Costumes Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Teresa Gender: Female Job: Ninja Discipline: Kunai Weapon: Any Hair: Braided Pigtails (06,20 and 36,24) Lower Torso: Formal Shirt (36,27) Upper Torso: Shadow Armor (36,24) Arms: Punisher's Gauntlets (36,24) Shoulders: Iron Pads (36,24) Waist: Heavy Belt (36,15 and 36,24) Lower Legs: Leather Pants (36,27) Feet: Scorpion Boots (36,24) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 06,04 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 20,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Evil/Dark Trivia * Quotes Soul Calibur III *''At least you're not going to run away.'' *''Your sight...irritates me.'' *''You have a very irritating face.'' *''That look suits you well.'' *''You're a helpless fool.'' *''How absolutely laughable.'' *''What happened to your earlier enthusiasm?'' *''Mission complete.'' - Press or hold any button during replay. *''Ha ha ha ha ha ha!'' *''You're irritating.'' *''Disappear.'' *''You imbecile.'' *''Slowpoke.'' *''What do you want?'' *''Suffer.'' *''Go ahead and die.'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Heh, your face is pale.'' - Taunt *''I'll kill you even if I surrender.'' - Taunt *''No...'' *''I don't believe this.'' Soul Calibur V * Gallery 100 2520.JPG 100 2521.JPG 100 2522.JPG 100 2523.JPG 100 2524.JPG Vlcsnap-2015-02-19-15h40m02s129.png|Teresa wielding Kazekirimaru. Vlcsnap-2015-02-19-15h40m30s133.png|Teresa wielding Kazekirimaru before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-02-19-15h40m44s27.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-19-15h40m56s94.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-19-15h41m09s17.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-19-15h41m18s100.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-19-15h41m32s16.png|Teresa wielding Kazekirimaru after the battle.